persona4fandomcom-20200223-history
Persona 4 the Animation
This content was removed. To see it, please head to the page where it originally was located. http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Persona_4_The_Animation List of Episodes :See: List of Persona 4 The Animation Episodes Episode 1 - You're myself, I'm Yourself. *The TV in the background at Junes was showing the opening scene from Spring of the Dead from the Highschool of the Dead anime series. *Both Highschool of the Dead and Persona 4 The Animation is produced by Sentai Filmworks. Episode 5 - Would You Love Me? * When Ai Ebihara calls Yu Narukami, the ringtone of his cellphone is the piece 'Zigeunerweisen" by Pablo de Sarasate, which is played in the game Catherine when the player dies. Episode 7 - Suspicious Tropical Paradise *Right at the start, Margaret mistakenly refers to Yukiko 's Arcana as the Empress, also referring to it as a persona instead of an arcana. Episode 8- We've Lost Something Important Again *The transition right after the commercial break shows Yosuke's notebook, and the various things he wrote down. One of these things is "What does 'Ressentiment' mean?", likely a reference to his role in Persona 4 Arena, where his title was "Captain Ressentiment". Episode 9 - No One Sees The Real Me *The opening is changed and featured a special opening (with the song True Story) for the first appearance of Rise Kujikawa. *At 14:09–14:12, the viewer can see a book poster reading "1Q46". This is likely a reference to Haruki Murakami's 1Q84 series. *When walking up to the tofu shop, Mitsuo Kubo can be seen, hinting his role later as a "Red Herring." **You can see the tail lights of a Mitsubishi Evolution Episode 12 - It's Not Empty At All *The Reincarnation version of "I'll Face Myself -Battle-" is used for Yu's battle with Shadow Mitsuo. Episode 13 - A Stormy Summer Vacation 1/2 *At 03:36, Nanako is seen sitting barefoot watching television when she gets up to greet Yu returning home. She is off-screen for less than a second as she is heard greeting him and running over to him. Yet after Yu asks her if she's heard of Neo Featherman, at 03:55 she is shown from head to toe ... and she is wearing a pair of white socks. *When Nanako calls Aika to help Kou and Daisuke, the Reincarnation version of "Specialist" is used. Episode 14 - A Stormy Summer Vacation 2/2 *When Yu Narukami runs to return the fireworks, the Reincarnation Version of "Reverie" is used. Episode 15 - The Long-Awaited School Trip *The background music tracks on this episode are entirely from the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 OST and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES OST.'' **Additionally, the opening sequence of this episode uses the ''Burn My Dread theme. *One of the scenes in the episode is a reference to both Chie Satonaka and Yukari Takeba's social links, as Chie is protecting a kid from a bunch of bullies, like in Rank 9 of her social link, but the area she is in is the same location Yukari was attacked by bullies, like in Rank 5 of her social link. *During the scene where Narukami and the rest are being lectured, their seating seems to resemble that of Junpei Iori, Yukari Takeba, Aigis and the Main Protagonist. In fact the room they are in is the same homeroom, but that can only be seen by the room arrangement and the teacher who is present during the scene. Episode 17 - I Want to Know the Truth *After Naoto's Shadow ages Yu, Yosuke, and Teddie, the Kyoto theme from Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 plays during their elderly interactions. *In the English Dub, when Rise is scanning that Beelzebub is activating Megidolaon against Naoto's Shadow, the attack is mistranslated as "Megidoloaon". *In the English Dub, when Aika brings the Mega Beef Bowl over to Naoto and Yu, she says "one order", except, in the next scene, she clearly brought two. Episode 19 - It's School Festival Day! Time to Have Fun! *When Ayane plays the trombone, she is playing the chorus of the ending credits of Persona 4, Never More. *When the reveal of Teddie as the "new comer" during the cross-dressing pageant. This is directly referencing the Super Smash Bros. newcomer screen, as it uses a similar design with silhouettes. *In spite of Yu's understanding being maxed out, the stats screen in the commercial bumper lists it as "effeminate" the closest actual rank is Rank 4, "motherly", one rank lower. True End Episode - No One is Alone *During Yu's battle with Izanami-no-Okami, when Lucifer is dismissed his tarot card is briefly seen as the Hierophant instead of Judgement. *The whole aspect of the episode, Narukami reliving March 20th over and over again until he finds "The Truth", may be a reference to Persona 3 FES's The Answer, in which the main characters have to relive March 31st until they find "The Answer". Trivia *The anime was announced on April 11, 2011, which is also the date the in-game story starts. *The show's trailers were released on a special website resembling an old-fashioned TV and would air at midnight. Additionally, the videos were broadcasted on dates that hold certain importance in the game, like the date of the disappearance of a person. *There are notable differences between the game and anime, including but not limited to: **A few new characters have been added, such as Aika Nakamura, the daughter of the man who owns Aiya's. **As to be expected, the dialogue is relatively the same, albeit slightly deviated from the game. **No main weapons or items are used in combat to battle Shadows, unlike in the game. **Social Links, which could take many days to cultivate, are usually maxed within one episode. **Some characters' appearances are modified slightly, such as having darker hair or differently colored eyes. **The Investigation Team's confrontations with their Shadows is further expounded on; the issues that were talked about are given the proper time to be showcased. **The language for the animation is considerably more vulgar than the game's. **The protagonist has a Shadow he must face, as opposed to the game, where it is non-existent. **Though most of the main cast from the game reprise their roles, there are some characters who have different voice actors. External links *Official Website (Japanese) *Trailer *True Ending Episode Trailer Category:Animation Category:Persona 4 Animation